


Crime Girlfriends

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask box prompt for a writing meme. </p>
<p>Pair: Mary/Janine<br/>Prompt: "Say something!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Girlfriends

Mary hears the click, and in the split second before the explosion, she makes eye contact with Janine. Then all the world is chaos. 

Once the dust has settled, Mary looks around frantically. She _should_  be worried about completing the mission or escaping the building herself, but she can’t leave Janine, not if she’s hurt.

“Janine!” Mary calls out. She steps carefully over the rubble; just because they set off one trip-wire doesn’t mean that there isn’t another. None of the piles look big enough to have a body under them, though. The thought sends a chill down her spine. “Janine, where are you?”

Just when she’s lost hope, Mary spies a foot from around the corner. She runs.

“Janine!” 

Mary pulls the bits of wood and drywall off her, looking for any signs of life. She feels a huge wave of relief wash over her when Janine lets out a groan. 

“Oh thank god! Janine. Janine!” Mary wipes the dust from Janine’s face and taps her cheek with her hand. They really need to get out of here but she has to know that Janine is ok. “Come on. Say something!” 

“Careful…” Janine eventually ekes out. “There’s a trap  

Mary can’t help the laugh that escapes as she leans their foreheads together and gives Janine a quick kiss.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Mary says as she pulls away. When she’s upright again, she spies it, the little flash drive they’d been sent to retrieve. Just then, the radio in her ear crackles.

“This is Thunderbird to Thelma and Louise. Situation is compromised. Commence canyon jump.”

 Mary scrambles up and grabs the thumb drive before returning to Janine and helping her up.

“You ready?” Mary asks once Janine is standing on her own.

“Let’s keep moving,” Janine answers with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Love and ConCrit are always appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
